Here I Lie
by Wallflower95
Summary: Here is the place where your dreams lie sweet and true. Here is the place where I love you. Here is where I lie... forever. The Hunger Games told from Rue's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! You may know me by my other stories (Their Little Infinity, Convergent, The Beauty That Remains, The Phoenix: Origin Story and the sequel to Their Little Infinity, Anna's Infinity). This is The Hunger Games told Rue's pov. I'm a Hunger Games fan myself and the one things I wish we could have seen more in both the book and movie was more of Rue's character. So, here is the story of Rue Finch (I researched everything and Rue doesn't actually have a surname so I created one for her. you guys like?)**

**I really hope you like this story! Please comment and review. I appreciate all your feedback. Thank you!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**1**

Sweat poured down in my back as the sun beat down on my shoulders. The field was silent. Everyone keeping their heads down, working until they were told to stop. It's not the dream life but it's something. I smiled at Thresh. He lives down the street from me. He's quiet and very kind. He smiled back at me. He's always been like an older brother to me. Sweet and caring.

"Rue!" Jensen, one of the field supervisors spoke to me.

"Time to call it a day." I nodded, smiling. I ran to the tallest tree in the field and started climbing. I had to leave schooling so I could help provide for my family. We are not rich but we are a family and that is all that matters to me. The one thing I like about working in the field was the end of the day. I get to climb to the very top and whistle for the end of the shift. That's what people in District 11 do for communication. Once I was at the top of the tree and I had seen the white flag that signaled the end of the work day. I blew a four note whistle that signaled the end of the shift. Other whistles followed and everyone started packing up. I smiled and stared at the field.

District 11. Known for the harvest. Part of Panem. They say there was a war and that's why the twelve districts were created, to keep peace. I sighed and climbed down the tree. I found Thresh waiting for me at the bottom.

"You and your trees Rue." Thresh said with a smile on his face. I smiled.

"It's the one place where I feel free." I said. He nodded.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. After the war they created The Hunger Games. Every year they select one male and one female between the ages of twelve and eighteen from every district to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. It was an awful annual event that was broadcast in every district. How hard it must be for a parent to turn on that broadcast and watch their children die.

Once you get older you name gets entered for the games more and more. This was my first year entering. To get my family more food for the year I had to enter my name more than once. I was scared for tomorrow. What if they called my name?

"Yes. I am ready." I said. Thresh looked at me. I knew Thresh had to enter his name many times. He was seventeen and very lucky to not have been selected these last few years. We walked back to town in silence. I wish tomorrow was like any other day. But it wasn't. It was a day that every child in all of the twelve districts was dreading. Reaping day.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling from my bed. My little sister, Ila, curled up against me. I smiled down at her. All I wanted was to help provide for my family. To keep them safe and alive. That's all I need in this world. I sighed and slowly got up from bed. Careful not to wake up Ada and not to disturb the others from their peaceful sleep. I tiptoed across the room, grabbed my boots and opened the door quietly. It was nearly waking time in District 11. I yawned and stretched. Soon families would be preparing their children for reaping day. I shuddered at the thought. I put my boots on. I spotted a tree not to far from home. I needed to think. I ran for the tree.

Once I was there I climbed to the very top. The sun was slowly rising, turning the ground below a bright orange. The wind blew softly, the smell of pine drifted into my face. I closed my eyes and breathed it all in. The thing that scared me most was the thought of my name coming out of the reaping. The thought of never climbing a tree or seeing my family.

_If this is my last day here I must enjoy it. _

I opened my eyes and took a seat on a branch. I watched the sun rise.

* * *

My mother combed my hair in silence. On the bed sat my three little sisters. Alessia, Sage and Ila. On the ground next to the bed were my brothers, Lyle and Malik. They were quiet as well, knowing what was waiting for me in the center of town. Once my mother was finished brushing my hair she carefully placed barrettes into my hair. She patted my should and smiled at my reflection. I wore a pale olive green knee length dress that had once belonged to my mother. It went with my dark skin tone nicely.

"You look beautiful." She whispered. I smiled. She turned me towards her and she leaned down so we were at eye level.

"Whatever happens today..." She trailed off. In the distance, a bell rang signaling the reaping. Tears rolled down my mother's cheeks. I hugged her tightly.

"It will all be okay mother." I said. My father stepped into the room, holding his hat nervously in his hand. Without any words he stepped forwards and hugged the two of us. Soon we were joined by my brothers and sisters. I wished I could stay there forever.

* * *

I wished I could have hidden at home. Marching towards the tables with other children my age was horrible. Everyone was silent. I was next in line.

"Give me your arm." A woman in a white peacekeeper uniform said without any emotion. I thrust my arm forwards without a word. She took a blood sample. I winced but the pain was not much. I searched the crowd for my family but they were no where to bee seen. On the boy's side, I saw Thresh in the crowd looking emotionless.

Before the crowd of terrified children awaiting the reaping was a wide stage that had been set up for the people representing the Capitol. Behind the stage was a large screen. An image flashed on the screen and they started playing a video that explained the creation of the Hunger Games. I saw a woman on stage. She was definitely from the Capitol. You never see people wearing that many colors in the Districts. I saw her mouthing the words to the video. She had pale white skin and green lips. Her hair was powdery yellow and all fluffy around her head. She wore a bright green outfit that I could not explain. Once the video had finished, the woman in colors tapped the microphone.

"Don't you just love that?" The woman asked in a fake sounding voice.

"I am Lennor Westley and I am here all the way from the Capitol." She smiled down at us, expecting applause. There was none. Lennor pursed her lips together.

"Now, the time has come to select this year's young courageous man and woman to represent District 11 at the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual... ladies first." She said with a smile on her face. She certainly enjoyed her job. Lennor Westley walked towards the bowl that held the name of every girl in District 11. Her heels clicked against the stage as she walked over. I could feel everyone in the crowd lean forwards. Hoping they wouldn't hear their name. Lennor's long pale arm reached inside and pulled out the unlucky winner's name. She opened the piece of paper slowly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach when I heard her next words.

"Rue Finch."

* * *

**So one of the the reviewers pointed out that Effie is only District 12's escort so I created a whole new character for Thresh and Rue's escort. Hoping to update very soon!**

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all you kind words and comments. They mean the world to me:) To pitbull xox 3: The Beauty That Remains is my Doctor Who fanfic if you're interested take a look!:) and also I just really want to thank you so much for your amazing support. Than you all so much!**

**So I'm thinking of starting yet another fanifc story (actually I already have the document set up and everything) it's going to be another Fault in Our Stars fanfic. Not going to tell you what it's about yet. I need to make some edits and then I'll let you know. If you follow and favorite me as an author you'll get the notification about it soon! I'm thinking I might post it soon. We shall see. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! comment and review please and thank you:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**2**

I could feel everyone eyes in the crowd fall on me as my name was called. The girl looked at me with pitiful looks. Others just looked happy that their names hadn't been called. I didn't blame them. Lennor Westley gestured for me to come up onto the stage. My ears were ringing. All I could think about was my family. It's as if I had somehow left my body. My feet moved on their own towards the stage. I had no control. I just walked. Once I was up on stage, Lennor took me by the shoulder and face me towards the crowd. My hearing returned.

"Would anyone wish to volunteer?" Lennor asked but the only thing to answer was the wind and complete silence. No one answered. No hands shot up to take my place. There was no one.

"Let's give a round of applause for Rue Finch." But there was no applause. Only silence. A lone tear rolled down my cheek. In the crowd I saw my family. My mother was clutching my father. Her face hidden in his jacket. My brothers and sisters stared at me with blank expressions. My father stared at me sadly. My heart ached to be with them.

"And now for the boys." Lennor walked towards the bowl that contained every name of a young male in District 11.

"Thresh Sorrel." My heart dropped as I saw Thresh walk onto stage. He has a family as well and like me he would do anything for them. We both stood on the stage. Staring into the crowd. There was no one who would volunteer to take our place in the Hunger Games. We were on our own.

"A round of applause for our brave young man and woman. District 11's very own Hunger Games tributes." Silence. Everyone in the crowd emanated a terrible sorrow. I stared down at the ground. Thresh looked off into the distance.

"Very well. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Someone turned me around and lead me into the city hall where I would have a few minutes to say goodbye to my loved ones. I was lead into a room and I heard the door click shut behind me. I let a few tears fall to the ground before rubbing them away. I took a deep breath. Any moment my family would enter the room and say their goodbyes. Maybe it would be the last time they ever see me or maybe it wouldn't. I was terrified. I am small and young. The careers were bigger, stronger and faster. The could take me in one move. But my advantage was my size and my speed. I'm fast climbing trees. I can get up high and stay alive. That's what I could do. I had to try. For my family.

The door opened and my family poured in. For a minute we just held each other and shed tears.

"My darling Rue." My mother whispered. She kissed the to of my head. I closed my eyes. I felt a small hand slip into my own. I looked down to see Ila. Ila is nine years old. The second oldest in the family. I knelt down and put my hands on her shoulders.

"If I don't come back Ila you must promise to take care of everyone." Ila nodded. I looked her in the eye.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Rue." She whispered. I pulled her in and hugged her close.

"I love you all." I whispered. We held each other until it was time to go. Two peacekeepers enter the room. One motioned for me to separate from my family. I let them go and followed the peacekeepers. I looked back one last time. Imprinting the image of my family one last time.

* * *

Everything was silent and tense since boarding the train. Thresh and I sat alone. Awaiting the arrival of our mentors and escort. I felt the train move beneath me and I closed my eyes. Imagining my family.

"Welcome welcome welcome." Lennor said cheerfully as she entered the train car with two people behind her. A man and a woman. I recognized them as Chaff and Seeder. Past District 11 victors. There was not much to be said about them. I had heard Seeder had survived her Hunger Games by her ability to find food and make shelter for herself. She had waited it out until everyone in her games had died. I had not heard much about Chaff's games. All I knew was he had won in a brutal matter. They were both older. Chaff looked to be in his 50's and Seeder in her 60's.

"These will be your mentors. Chaff and Seeder." I nodded towards them but did not say a word. Thresh stared at them in stony silence. Lennor sighed.

"Well. I will leave you four here. I must talk to someone about food for tonight." Lennor left. Her heels clicking against the floor. Chaff and Seeder sat across from both me and Thresh. The both had stiff postures and emotionless expressions.

"We not that you would not have chosen this." Chaff said. I looked up at him.

"For being thrown into this... we apologize." Seeder said. I nodded sadly.

"Right now you are missing your loved ones. Thinking about them. Aching to see them again. Put that out of your mind." I stared at Seeder.

"Right now you are on your way to the Capitol were you will be watched day and night. There will be no moment for weakness. You will be watched. You will be judged. There is no turning back. You are now a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

The bed I was lying in was large. Enough to hold everyone in my family. As comfortable as it was, I could not sleep. I kept imagining what the Hunger Games would be like. I know that the environment of the arena can change. One year it had been a desert. All the tributes had died from the heat. A few years it had been forest, jungles, swamps. A new horror every year. I wonder what was in store for us. I shuddered at the thought. I threw the blanket off and held the necklace around my neck. My mother had given it to me when I was eleven.

_'What is it?' I asked. My mother had put the necklace around my neck and she opened the locket. Inside was a picture of the family._

_'For you Rue.' She said._

_'In case you are alone. We will always be with you.'_

My mother's words echoed in my head as I stared longingly at the picture. Ila, Sage, Alessia, Lyle, Malik and my mother and father. I was in the center of the picture. The Rue in the picture was now lost to me. I no longer felt like that girl. I felt like a caged animal being sent to it's death.

* * *

We arrived in the Capitol a few days later. When the train rolled into the station I saw crowds of people outside. So many colors. People screaming and cheering. Awaiting for blood to be shed on broadcast. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I smoothed out the creases in my dress. The same green dress I had worn n reaping day. My mother's dress. Thresh stood at the window next to me. Glaring at the crowd outside.

"We are nothing to them. Nothing but entertainment." He said.

"True." Chaff said behind us. We turned towards him.

"But you will never win over sponsors with that attitude." He said.

* * *

**That's all for now! Till next time.**

**~Wallflower95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took some time. It was Thanksgiving here in Canada so I was spending some time with the family and I had to work a bit. So if you guy are interested in 'The Fault in His Stars' (a new fault in our stars fanfic that I am in the process of writing) I am hoping to publish it once I finish one or two of my stories I am currently writing. It's just too much right now writing 5 stories and I feel a 6th would be pushing it. So hope you guys understand!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**3**

It was a nightmare getting off the train. People were screaming and clapping and cheering. We had to push our way through the crowd. These people didn't care about us. All the wanted was a good show. Chaff stood in front of me, pushing his way through the crowd. Thresh was at my side keeping his head down. I looked down at my feet, wishing I wasn't there. My hands were shaking. I felt someone take my hand. I knew who it was. Thresh still kept his head down but he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I took a deep breath and tried to relax but I could still hear the crowd.

* * *

"This is where we will be staying for the week. Isn't it fabulous?" Lennor said. We had been given a glossy and well furnished apartment. There was a mountain of food on the table. Enough food to feed all of District 11. Three women stood in front of the table. The were all wearing the same plain magenta dress with their hair tied up tight on their heads. They were all terribly skinny as if they hadn't eaten at all.

"Now we have enough rooms here for everyone, you can go take a look." Lennor said. I walked nervously into the direction of a room. It was big enough for my whole family. A large bed with blue covers. There were about four pillows on the bed. I noticed a device on the side table. I picked it up. When I touched it the window in front of me flashed. I gasped and nearly dropped the device. It showed a town plaza full of people with oddly bright outfits. I realized that it must be showing the Capitol plaza. I pressed the device again and it showed me a forest. I pressed one last time an it showed me a field like the one in District 11. There was one tree in the field. Like the one I am so used to climbing to signal the end of the day. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shut the screen off. I marched out of the room.

"Is the room to your liking Rue?" Lennor asked with a huge smile spread across her face. I forced a smile onto my face.

"It's fine." I said. Lennor clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! Shall we eat?" I nodded and we all sat down at the table for dinner. Thresh and I stay quiet while Lennor chatted away about all the events. Tomorrow night was the opening ceremonies of the games. We would have to dress up as something that would represent our District.

"It'll be one of hell of a time for you two." Chaff said with a smile on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Thresh questioned.

"Well the problem with you two is you don't smile. We get it. You didn't choose this." Chaff said.

"The way to get sponsors is to get people to like you." Seeder said

"What's the point in all that?" Thresh asked. Chaff leaned forwards.

"That's how you stay alive." I felt sick. Contents in my stomach churned. I closed my eyes and placed my fork on the table. One of the skinny women came to remove my plate. I smiled at her and thanked her.

"You can eat something if you'd like. There's plenty." I said. The woman stared at me with wide frightened eyes. She backed up and practically ran out of the room I frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. Chaff chuckled.

"Those women are avoxes." Seeder said, as if I would understand what that meant.

"They are traitors to the Capitol. They have their tongues cut out for being rebellious so they are mute." Lennor said as she ate some more food. Now I really felt like being sick. I swallowed nervously and excused myself. I went into my room and close the door. I slid down the door and leaned my head against it and let the tears fall. I opened my locket and looked at the faces of my family. My heart ached for them.

* * *

"Ahh yes the opening ceremonies!" Lennor said, raising her hands into the air. Thresh and I walked behind her in stony silence. Seeder and Chaff were behind us.

"Now you'll spend most of the day with your stylists." Lennor said. We were taken to a long room with stations that were separated by screen. Each station had a tribute. I shuddered. Soon I would be in the arena with these people. Fighting to the death.

"Now Thresh." Lennor lead him to a station.

"You will be here and Rue." She took me to my station.

"You are here." Two people were waiting for me. Two woman with long green eyelashes. One with short pink hair and one with shoulder length blue hair. They smiled at me and ask me to put on a gown. I stripped off my clothes, put on the gown and I laid on the bed. The women introduced themselves. The one with the short hair was Eva and the one with the shoulder length hair was Kaya. They hosed me down and washed my hair.

"Oh you poor child! That District 11 is so dirty you must be so glad to have a proper wash."

_Smile. _ Chaff's advice went through my head. I nodded and smiled at Eva.

"Yes it's quite filthy there." I said. Eva and Kaya kept going on and about how spoiled I would be throughout my stay in the Capitol. I eventually tuned them out. It took a few hours before they finally announced I would be seeing my stylist Anora._  
_

"You'll like Anora. She's one of the best!" Eva exclaimed. Kaya hugged.

"Congratulations." Kaya said with a smile.

"For what?" I asked.

"On becoming a tribute of the games of course!" Kaya said, excitement laced into her voice. I pursed my lips together and forced myself to smile.

"Why thank you." I said forcefully.

"It's just such and honor isn't it?" Eva asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It is."

* * *

I waited in another room for my stylist. I liked it better than being pampered and questioned by people of the Capitol. Something about talking with them made me feel uncomfortable. It made feel like an outsider. I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't been able to get much sleep the first night. Tonight is the tribute parade and then tomorrow our training for the games begins. The door opened and I jumped at the sound but recovered quickly. The woman was tall with dark skin. Her hair had light blue streaks in it and she had blue makeup on her eyes. She was wearing a pale green dress. She wore nothing bright like Lennor usually wears.

"You must be Rue." She said.

"I am Anora. I will be your stylist." She turned my head to the side gently.

"Rather young are you not?" She said. I didn't reply. She looked me up and down.

"Well, our goal is to make the audience love you." She said. I nodded.

"Not much of a talker are you?" I bit my lip.

"Not in the current situation." I said. Anora nodded and sat down beside me.

"I am sorry." She said. I frowned.

"For what?"

"For what has happened to you. For being reaped. For being sent to the games." Anora said.

"It's a terrible thing." Anora whispered. I looked at the ground.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"It's just... you're the first person who hasn't congratulated me for making it into the games." Anora's expression changed. It became dark. Like she had seen too much in the world.

"Being a tribute in the games in no accomplishment."

* * *

I liked Anora. She was kind and gentle and intelligent. She had created a simple and elegant dress for me. It was a powder blue dress with puffed sleeve, overalls over top and a silver wreath on my head. It was fit enough to represent my District. Once I was dressed Anora lead me out to where the chariots were. I sighed in relief when I saw Thresh with his stylist. My pace quickened. I didn't want to seem to eager but I was relieved to know someone there. Anora stood beside Thresh's stylist who was a small woman. Anora bent down to smooth out some wrinkles on my dress. I saw Chaff, Lennor and Seeder coming towards us.

"Remember to smile." Chaff said.

"And wave. A lot." Lennor piped up. Lennor was now dressed in a neon pink dress with bright blue hair. Her outfit looked as if it could glow in the dark. Her bright yellow makeup looked odd with the outfit. We saw the other tributes getting into their chariots. I noticed the District 12 tributes talking to their mentors as well. I glance at the District 12 girl. She was wearing a black leather outfit. Her dark black hair was tied up on her head. Her olive skin and grey eyes looked striking with the dark outfit. She glanced my way and I looked down. When I looked back she was stepping into the chariot with a boy.

"Rue. You have to get in now." Thresh stepped into the chariot and held out his hand to pull me in. I took his hand gratefully. Chaff clapped his hand down on mine.

"Remember to relax. Wave and smile. It'll be over before you know it." Chaff said. I nodded and the chariot was pulled away. We were suddenly hit by a wall of sound. Cheering and applauding. Object were being thrown onto the ground before us. Flowers. They reminded my of the flower at home. Thresh was still holding my hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ready." He released my hand and we both smiled at the crowd, waving. It felt like an act. It felt unnatural t be waving to the people who enjoy watching tweny-four children fighting to the death. It was just a show. But I did it. Right in the middle people started cheering even louder. Pointing to something behind our chariot. I took a quick peek behind us. It was was the District 12 boy and girl. They were on fire! But they were not harmed. It was incredible. The flames flew behind them not burning them at all. I saw the girl and I thought that she was definitely someone to watch out for in the future. The flames seemed to make her taller and elegant. Everyone pointed and clapped for the District 12 tributes. The crowd roared when the two of them held hands and lifted them into the air up high so everyone could see. I turned forwards and continued to wave.

Our chariots stopped when we reached the center. Above us was a balcony where President Snow of the Capitol stood. He was quiet far up but I could still distinctly make out the shock of white hair on his head. He held up his hands for silence.

"Welcome. Welcome tributes. We honor you for your courage and your sacrifice for the 74th annual Hunger Games. We wish you a happy hunger games and... may the odds be ever in your favor." The crowd erupted with applause. Our chariot moved and soon enough we were back with Chaff and Seeder.

"Well done!" Chaff said with a wide smile on his face. But Thresh and I were not much for words. I saw the District 12 girl. The flames were gone leaving her with the leather black outfit. She was speaking to her mentor and a woman with pale pink hair. I saw another boy. He was big. Slightly smaller than Thresh. Tall with large arms. He hand short cropped blonde hair with spikes. He had cold menacing blue eyes and he was glaring at the District 12 girl. I shivered. He looked like a killer. Usually District 1 or 2 are the victors of the games. They train for the games before they even learn how to walk even though it's against the rules. That boy, he certainly had the look of a killer. I felt someone hands on my shoulders. It was Anora.

"Come on girl. You have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

I sat on my bed in my room staring at the picture of my family. I promised Ila I'd make it back home. I promised her but seeing the other tributes at the parade tonight was just a painful reminder of what I was going into. It made me think that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise after all.

"I'll try." I whispered to the picture. I held the locket to my chest.

"I'll try."

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 4! oh and do you guys know who the other tributes were? the ones Rue saw?;) please comment and review. All feedback is welcome and highly appreciated!:)**

**Thanks guys:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here is chapter 3:) sorry it took sometime. I had to go back and read The Hunger Games. I did add the scene where Rue steals Cato's knife from him in the training room. That's a movie scene. I just like that scene and I thought 'oh what the heck I'll put it in here'. So hope you like this chapter. Rue's private session is in here so hope you enjoy it:)**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s LeighEight: yes it was Katniss and Cato in the last chapter;)**

* * *

**4**

For a moment, I thought I was back in District 11. Back at home. I swear I could hear my little brothers and sisters footsteps in the hallway. Their whispering voices echoing. The sound of the floorboards creaking under their weight. I could smell food. Mother was up early making our morning meal so we could all eat together before work or school. I felt someone gently shaking my should. Maybe Ila.

"Rue?" It wasn't Ila's voice. And then I remembered. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time to wake up." Lennor said. I blinked a few times. My eyes adjusting to the bright colors Lennor had on today. Pink and purple.

"You and Thresh are starting training today." Lennor said. Lennor left the room so I could dress. At the end of my bed were some clothes to wear for training. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wanted nothing more than to be at home with my family. I opened my eyes and took the clothes. Putting them on and looking at me reflection. I have to get through this. No matter what.

* * *

Chaff and Seeder lead us to the training room. Lennor had some other matters to attend to. Thresh and I stayed silent as Chaff and Seeder gave us advice for training.

"You both have your strengths and weakness. What are they?"

"I am strong and handy with any blade." Thresh said. It was true. When we had to chop down the corn stalks in the fields in District 11 Thresh was the one for the job with his sharp knife.

"Okay. Rue?" I thought hard. What was I good at? What would keep me alive in the games?

"I small and fast." Chaff snorted but Seeder listened.

"I am good with nature. I know every plant. I know what I can and cannot eat. I can climb trees really fast and stay hidden. I can also use a slingshot." I said. Chaff looked ready to laugh again but Seeder nodded. I didn't know much about Seeder's games. I heard rumors when I was in school that she had stay alive by eating berries in the arena and by staying hidden.

"Don't share your strengths with the other tributes. All the other Districts will show off and try to impress the gamekeepers but you two must keep your talents hidden until your private session with the gamemakers." Seeder said. Chaff scoffed.

"I'd show the other Districts what I could do. That'd scare them." Chaff said. Seeder glared at him.

"And it would make them targets for the other tributes." Seeder said. Chaff threw up his hands in defeat.

"Do whatever you please then." He said. We stopped at a room.

"This is where we leave you. We will back to escort you back to your rooms." Seeder said. Thresh nodded. Without a word Thresh went into the room. I followed. I looked back. Chaff was already heading towards to the exit but I saw Seeder looking at me. She winked at me. We entered a large room with different stations. Stations for archery, sword fighting, knife throwing, survival stations. So many. Other tributes stood in the middle of the room. I followed Thresh into the center.

As soon ad we joined the other tributes in the middle a tall athletic woman named Atala stepped forwards and explained to us what was happening.

"There are different stations each with and expert in that specific field. There are the skills that will keep you alive in a fight and there are the skills that will help you in the environment. My advice to you all, don't ignore the survival skills. Most of you will die from dehydration, heat loss and hunger. Anyone can learn how to use a knife. I suggest you brush up on the survival side." She dismissed us and everyone dispersed. The big blonde boy I had seen the other night, he had a number 2 pinned to his back. He head straight for some swords.

Seeder had spoken of him. His name was Cato from District 2. He hadn't been reaped for the games. He had volunteered. Not to save that person's life. No. He had volunteered to go into the games just so he could kill for the fun of it. The thought made me shiver. I noticed Thresh had disappeared, leaving me alone in the middle. I looked at the stations and I decided to head for the knot tying station. While I learned to do that, I looked around and assessed all the tributes. All the careers (that's what Chaff calls the tributes from 1 and 2) were showing off in the battle stations. After a while, the boy and girl from District 12 come to the know tying station. I successfully learned how to make a snare. The knot tying instructor looks pleased to have more students. I drift from station to station but the only tributes I watch throughout the whole thing are the ones from 12.

After our first day in the training room, Lennor, Chaff and Seeder question us about the other tributes. Thresh doesn't say much which leaves me to all the talking.

"They're big." I said.

"Of course they are." Chaff said, laughing. I put some food into my mouth and swallowed.

"What about alliances?" I asked. Seeder looked at me.

"In the arena?" I nodded.

"It's not uncommon. The only problem is in the end one of you would have to die. Whether it's one of you that kills the other or one of you dies by another hand." Seeder said. I like the 12 tributes. The girl, Katniss was her name. I had heard her sister had been reaped and Katniss had volunteered to go in her place. That was an act to be admired.

Day two in the training room was almost the same. I drifted from station to station, following the 12 tributes. They were at the spear throwing stations. The boy was talking to Katniss when I saw him lean towards her, whispering in her hear. I saw them glance my way. When she looked at me I saw something flash in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was.

After following them from station to station I decided to take a break. There were ropes and bars along the ceiling. Something to climb. I put my hand on a rope when I something glint in the light. It was a knife. Cato stood at the knife throwing station. He had three knives in his hand already. I smiled. Why not. I snatched the knife and climbed up the rope. There was a series of ropes held together like a net at the top. I lifted myself up and laid there on my stomach, my heading facing down to view the training room. Cato had finished throwing his three knives. He reached down to find his last one and his hand met air. His head whipped downwards.

"Where's my knife?" He demanded. A boy from District 7 was standing near Cato. Cato marched towards him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Did you take my knife?!" Cato yelled.

"No I didn't I swear!" The boy cried. Training instructors rushed towards the pair.

"He took my knife!"

"I didn't take your knife!" The were pulled away from each other. Down below I saw Thresh shaking his head. He looked upwards right at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back. I noticed the District 12 girl looking at me as well. She was also smiling.

* * *

On our last day of training, Chaff and Seeder stopped us before entering the room.

"Hold nothing back. Show them what you can do." Chaff said. We both nodded.

"Good luck. Both of you." Seeder said with a small smile on her face. The week I've know Seeder, I had never seen her smile before. I followed Thresh into the room. We had some more training time before a lunch break. After the break, they started calling us in for our private sessions. It went by slowly. It was painful. Tribute after tribute left the room until the four of, Districts 11 and 12 were left. My foot was tapping against the floor.

"Rue Finch." I froze when I heard my name called. Before I wanted to get it over with and now I don't want to go in there. I looked at Thresh. He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Good luck." He said. I took a deep breath and stood up. Katniss looked at me and I looked at her. She didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. My jaw set, I walked right into the training room. The gamemakers were talking loudly. Joking around with each other. They've been here too long. But I ignored their loud laughter. When I marched into the room a few of them looked down at me. Probably laughing at the thought of someone so small being in the games. they probably thought I had no chance.

I grabbed slingshot from the weapons stand. I heard some of the gamekeepers laugh behind me. Of all the weapons I could have chosen I chose a small slingshot and some ammo. I then climbed the rope with such speed I never know I had in me. I put the slingshot and ammo into my pocket and I grabbed a bar above me. Being up here almost felt like being up in a tree back home. I felt alive and free. I took a deep breath and swung to the next bar with such ease and grace. I continued to do so to the rest of the bars. I almost felt like I was flying. I felt like a bird. Spreading it's wings and flying from branch to branch. I swung my legs forwards and fell down. I heard some of the gamemakers gasp. At the last second I grabbed the rope and swung around in a circle and landed right on my feet, loaded my slingshot and shot ammo at three different targets. Once my ammo was gone I climbed back up the rope and swung into hiding.

I took a rest up there. I saw the gamemakers nodding. One held up his hand.

"Thank you. Good day." I slid down the rope and gave a little bow and left the room.

* * *

Chaff laughed at me.

"You did what?" I sighed.

"No offense kid but how is a slingshot going to go up against a broad sword or a bow and arrow? You'll be dead before you know it." I glared at Chaff.

"Don't count me out. I may be small but I'm fast." I said.

"Oh and speed will help you in there?"

"If they can't catch me then I'm safe." I said. That shut him up.

"Alright alright that's enough. They're showing the scores now. Lennor turned the television and we waited patiently for our scores to be announced. Of course all the career tributes scored high. Most of the other players scored no lower than a four. My picture appeared on the screen and so did a number. 7. I smiled. That wasn't bad. I can deal with that. Thresh managed to get a 10. I smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. He smiled back.

"Katniss Everdeen." Her picture appeared on the screen with the number 11.

"Well well well." Chaff muttered. Seeder looked at her picture.

"Quite impressive." Lennor said. The District 12 boy, Peeta Mellark got an 8. I wonder what they did to earn those scores. Someone clapped behind us. We turned to see Anora standing behind us with a smile on her face.

"And there goes another day. Congratulations." She said.

"Now onto the next step. Interviews." Seeder said. Anora smiled.

"Wait until you see your interview dress." She said with a big smile on her face. I smiled back but it wasn't genuine. I didn't have much time now. Soon I would be in the games. Soon I would be fighting to stay alive.

* * *

**Please comment and review. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently! I was super busy with work over the weekend. Hope you all like this chapter :) we are heading into the games next chapter. You guys ready for it? Comment and review please and thank you!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**5**

The next day was spent preparing for my interview which would be broadcast on television. Seeder and Chaff decided to train us separately. Seeder took me into her room and sat me down in a chair and she sat across from me.

"So, what will be our plan for your interview?" I looked at her. Seeder looked me up and down.

"We could portray you as an innocent young girl." She said.

"Wouldn't that make me an easy target?" I questioned.

"Not necessarily." Seeder said.

"We want you to look innocent but not to innocent that they see through your act."

"We need a sob story." Seeder said. She sat forwards and put her hands together.

"So, what is your story Rue Finch?" I sighed.

"There is not much to tell. I had to leave my education to help provide for my family at the age of ten. I love and care for my family and I would do anything for them."

"Including winning these games?" Seeder asked. My jaw tightened.

"Yes."

"There is no emotion. You'd be the first one dead in the arena." She said, sitting back in her chair.

"What do you expect me to do. Lie?"

"Exactly." I shook my head.

"I can't do that. My family will be watching." I said.

"Would you rather keep of the image of yourself your family looks for or would you rather stay alive?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"That's what I thought." Seeder sat forwards again.

"Now, let's try this again."

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She no longer looked like Rue Finch. The girl from District 11. She looked like someone completely different. Anora put the finishing touches in my hair and stepped back to admire her work.

"What do you think?" She asked.

It was light blue dress with puffed sleeves at the shoulders. It ended just above my knees. I had blue clips in my hair that kept my hair out of my eyes. My shoes were black flats.

"I definitely look innocent." I said. Anora smiled.

"That's the idea." She said. Anora lead me out of the room we were in and we headed down to where the interviews were being held. Once we were there we saw the line of the other tributes. The careers looked... fake. Their smiled were fake to me. They weren't happy to be here. All they wanted was to be in the arena for bloodshed. I found Thresh near the end of the line. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt under the jacket. He was staring at the ground but when I approached there was a small smile on his face. Behind him stood the District 12 girl. She looked stunning with her dark hair tied up on her head. She was in a beautiful red dress. I stood in front of Thresh and waited patiently for the interviews to start.

The girl from District one was first. She was wearing a practically see through silver shimmery dress that showed off her body type. She smiled and laughed with Caeser Flickerman. She tossed her long glossy hair over her shoulder and flashed a bright white smile.

"Are you prepared for these games Glimmer?" Caeser asked. Glimmer smiled. I had seen Glimmer in training. She had gone for the bow and arrow a lot but she was no good at it.

"Yes Caser I am very prepared." I didn't pay attention to most interviews. The ones that stood out for me were the two from District 2. The girl from 2 was Clove. She struck me as arrogant and very sarcastic. She looked like she had a permanent sneer on her face but somehow she managed to pull out a smile for her interview. She was wearing a pretty orange dress. She may look nice on television but in the arena I knew I'd have to watch out for her and her daggers. Cato was next. He was tall, muscular and brutal looking. Caeser went over his story again. About how he had volunteered as tribute for the games. A young boy my age had been reaped for the games from District 2. Cato made it sound like he volunteered to save the boy's life but I knew better than to believe his act. He volunteered so he could kill people for glory and riches. The title of The 74th Hunger Games victor.

The girl from 5 who kind of had a foxface was quiet but very intelligent.

Interview after interview went by until it was finally my turn. I sucked in a deep breath when they called my name. I saw Thresh nod and I walked out onto the stage. Everyone was clapping and there were so many lights. I tried hard to focus on my steps. I was grateful when Caeser reached out for my hand.

"Well isn't she just fabulous!" He said to the crowd. Caeser was dressed in a dark midnight blue suit with blue hair. He flashed his bright white smile at me and then he sat comfortably in his chair.

"So, Rue. How are you liking the capitol." _Calm, innocent._ I smiled.

"Oh it's wonderful here." I said. He smiled and the crowd awed.

"And are you missing your home." I nodded sadly.

"Yes. I really do."

"And your family?" I nodded.

"Of course."

"Now, how many brothers and sisters do you have Rue?"

"I have two brothers named Malik and Lyle and then three sisters named Alessia, Sage and Ila." I replied.

"Such beautiful names." Caeser said.

"Now Rue. We're all just dying to know how you pulled out that 7 for your private session." Caeser said. The crowd roared in approval. I smiled.

"Now now, I can't reveal my secrets before the big event." I said. Caeser laughed and the crowd followed him.

"Not even a little hint." I laughed.

"Well, I'm very fast." I said. Caeser nodded with a smile on his face.

"Are you now?" I nodded.

"Yes. If they can't catch me they can't kill me. So don't completely count me out." I said with a sly smile. Caeser laughed.

"Well my dear young Rue we wish you the best of luck in the hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." He said. Caeser shook my hand and it was over. Once I was off stage I remembered how to breathe. Thresh's interview didn't seem very long. Whenever Caeser asked him a question he always got a away with a yes or no reply. It was her interview that I watched. Katniss Everdeen. She joked around with Caerser. She talked about volunteering as tribute for her little sister Prim. Something I wished had happened to me. I wished someone had cared enough for my well being to have volunteered to go in my place. I shook the feeling away. Furious with myself for even thinking that.

And then she twirled her dress and she surprised us by becoming the same girl she was during the opening ceremonies. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

The night ended with the boy from District 12. Peeta Mellark. He confessed his loved for his fellow District tribute. There were awes in the crowd and then everyone started crying and booing saying it was wrong to send two people in love to their deaths. I had a feeling that it was made up.

* * *

"Now remember. It's a very big day tomorrow. You should get your rest." Before Lennor left she gave each of us a hug and smiled at us.

"Happy to have worked with you both." She said.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." She said. She kissed me on both cheek and the sound of her heels echoed down the hall. I sighed and looked around the room knowing that tomorrow I'd be facing something else.

"The odds are never in our favor." Chaff said, pouring a glass of alcohol. I walked into my room and closed the door gently behind me. My hands were shaking and I started hyperventilating a little bit. I looked at my reflection. I wasn't that brave girl in the interview who said 'Don't count me out.' No. I am Rue Finch again and I am completely terrified. I saw the lamp on the bedside table and I picked it. I screamed and threw it against the wall. It smashed. Exploding into a shower of shards. I slid down the wall and collapsed into tears.

Tomorrow I would be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**Comment and review! I will hopefully be posting chapter 6 soon:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys:) have you seen the new profile photo for this story? It was drawn by my sister who happens to be an author on fanfiction as well. Her username is birdywings and she is the author of Crossing The Skies (a crossover of Eleanor &amp; Park and Fangirl) she also wrote three Jack and Elsa fanfics called Wings, A Winter's Promise and A Winter's Spell.**

**So I would like to say a huge thank you to birdywings for the awesome picture!:) Thanks sis. I would also like to say a huge thank you LeighEight for giving me a shoutout on her bio!:) You guys should check her divergent stories they are awesome!**

**We are going into the games very soon. What you will see a lot through out this story is flashbacks of Rue's life in District 11. Originally when I started the story I was going to do a few chapter of Rue before the games but then I decided I'd do flashbacks instead. **

**Hope you all like the chapter!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

I smelled the delicious scents of breakfast in the morning. I smiled. I remembered a morning. A good morning.

_Nearly a year ago, when I was still in school. Mother was happily frying something at the oven while I sat at the table making sure the little ones were ready for food. _

_"Good morning everyone!" Dad said cheerfully. He was dressed for yet another day in the fields. He kissed mom on the cheek._

_"Breakfast time." She said with a smile on her face. The younger ones clapped their hands together but I saw the small portion and there wasn't enough for mom and dad. Mom placed the plate right in front of me. I stared at it sadly knowing there would never be enough food in the world. I cut up the food and passed it to mom and dad. Ila saw me pass the plate over and she did the same. Just minutes later everyone followed, sharing the food._

There was a knock at the door and I was awaken from my dream.

"It's time." Seeder and Chaff took us upstairs to the roof where there was a hovercraft that would take us to the arena. Thresh was quiet beside me. Before getting onto the aircraft Seeder and Chaff looked at us one more time.

"As soon as the timer goes off you get out of there. It will be a blood bath." Chaff said.

"Remember. Be smart. Be fast and stay alive." Chaff said. Thresh and I nodded. Seeder reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I gave her a weak smile and stepped onto the craft. I sat beside Thresh. A female peacekeeper came up to me with what looked like a gun with a sharp needle in her hand.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"Give me you arm." She said. I gave her my arm and she injected something into it. I winced something small glowed and then disappeared into my arm.

"It's a tracking device." She said. And then she went onto the other tributes. I saw all the other tributes. Most looked absolutely terrified but ones like Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel. They all just looked happy to be there.

* * *

I stood quietly in the room looking at my reflection in the mirror as Anora went around fixing different spots of my outfit. I was wearing black boots, good for running. Green comfortable pants. A black shirt and a black jacket that would keep me warm on cold nights. Anora lifted my locket up so she could see it. She clicked it open and looked at the picture of my family. She looked at me sadly.

"You have to fight. For them." She whispered. I nodded. She frowned and lifted up another necklace around my neck. Going into the games you're allowed to bring one token representing your District. I brought two. The locket with the picture was one that had been given to me by my mother. The other was a wooden star that had been carved by my father. He had given it to me the day I dropped out of school and began to work.

* * *

_I had come home from school with a few scratches and bruises. I had gotten into a fight with a boy who had been tormenting Ila for being poor. When I walked into the door mom and dad rushed towards us. She looked over Ila to make sure she was unharmed and then she looked at my cuts and bruises._

_"Rue." She sighed. I threw down my books onto the floor._

_"I am tired of this mother." I said. She put her hand on my face but I walked away._

_"I have decided to drop out of school." I said. My parents looked at me._

_"Rue-"_

_"Don't tell me it's not the right thing to do. I see your expressions when we eat. I hear you talking in the middle of the night. Next month we might not have food." My father looked at my mother sadly. The both worked extremely hard for this family. They made sure there was just enough food on the table. I walked towards them and held each of their hands._

_"Please let me help." I whispered. My father sighed. He works all day, every day. He works so hard so we don't have to. He knelt down in front of me and took my hand._

_"If this is what you want Rue then we will support it." I smiled and hugged them both tight. The next day would be my first day at the harvest field. My father took me there himself and introduced me to Able, one of the senior workers there. My father told Able that I was fast and a good tree climber. Able smiled at me._

_"I think I have the job for you." I showed how high I could climb up the tallest tree. When I came back down Able smiled and shook my hand._

_"Welcome to the team." I smiled at him. My father nodded and knelt down._

_"Be good Rue. Don't go starting any fights." I shook my head._

_"I won't papa." He lifted the wooden star necklace from around his neck and put it over my head. I frowned._

_"Papa-" My father held up his hand._

_"I carved that when I was your age Rue." He said. I listened intently._

_"This will help you climb high. You'll climb so high you'll be able to reach the stars." He smiled at me. I hugged him tight._

* * *

"It's beautiful." Anora said. She set the necklace back in it's place. I tucked it underneath my jacket.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Anora stepped back and looked at me one more time. She sighed.

"My work is done." She said. She put her hand under my chin and lifted my face up towards hers. I could feel tears in my eyes but I blinked them away. Anora smiled at me weakly.

"For what it's worth, if I could I would bet on you." She whispered. I smiled and Anora pulled me in for a warm embrace.

"Ten seconds." An automated voice called. I sucked in a nervous breath and walked slowly towards the glass cylinder. Soon the lift would take me above to whatever horror was up there. I stepped into the cylinder and the glass slid shut behind me. My head whipped back to where Anora was. She nodded her head. I felt it rising. I put my hands against the glass and looked around. There was cement behind the glass but I knew I would soon be in the arena. I was blinded by light. I lifted my arm up to protect my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around. We were on a grassy field. All the tributes were on metal plates raised above the ground. If we stepped off the plates to early we would be blown up. It had happened one year to a tribute.

A grassy open field with a large forest all around. In the middle of the field was a metal shaped cornucopia. Inside the cornucopia and all around it were weapons. From swords to bows and arrows. The timer glowed above the cornucopia. It was at 30 seconds. I saw Thresh four tributes down on my right. His body was tense and he was in a running stance. I couldn't get his attention but I knew what he was going to do. I remembered Chaff's advice.

_"Get out of there."_

Twenty seconds left. At the edge of the forest I saw a small bright yellow backpack. I knew that was where I was heading. Ten seconds. All the tributes got ready in a running stance. I saw Katniss Everdeen eyeing the bow and arrow. I saw Peeta Mellark looking at the edge of the forest. Cato and Clove were looking at the cornucopia.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The timer went off and it was chaos. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the forest. I saw Katniss Everdeen pause. As if she was deciding whether she should go in there or not. I saw the small boy boy from District 6 get cornered by Cato. I turned away already knowing his fate. I ran hard. I snatched the backpack from the ground and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Once I felt it was safe and that I knew I was alone, I climbed up a tree. I sat on a branch and looked through the backpack. To my excitement I found a slingshot. There was a pair of socks, some rope, and empty waterskin, extra cloth and a small knife. I frowned it wasn't much but it was enough. I put all the items back into the backpack and walked farther. I found a bush full of berries. I was about to pick one when I looked closer. They were dark berries. Nightlock. Once they were inside you you'd be dead within seconds. I walked farther. I stepped on a sharp rock. I picked it up and placed it in my bag.

Soon I found a small pond with fresh water. I also found some mushrooms that were safe for eating. Once the day grew darker I climbed up into a tree and strapped myself to the branch so I wouldn't fall in the middle of the night. The temperature dropped fast. I put my hood on my head and put the socks on my hands. Earlier I had heard a fair amount of cannons go off meaning the deaths of tributes. The sky glowed and the Capitol anthem played. Pictures of fallen tributes from today's blood bath glowed in the sky. I counted eleven. The careers were still alive. So was Thresh. Katniss and Peeta and few others. Thirteen of us left. I shivered in my jacket and adjusted my position. I wondered if my family was watching me now.

* * *

**That's all for now. Oh and if you guys haven't heard I just published my newest Fault in Our Stars fanfiction called 'The Fault in His Stars'. Check it out! Please comment and review. Let me know your thoughts!:)**

**Thanks guys.**

**~Wallflower95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. Its been super crazy with work. How was everyone's Halloween? Hope you all like this chapter! It took a lot of thinking. I wanted to make Rue's memories just right. Please comment and review. I love hearing all of your feedback:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

_"Rue! Be careful!" Terra called. It was near the end of the work day. Nearly time to call it. I just wanted a look. A look at the beauty of the sun ebbing away. Slowly sinking back down for the night._

_"I just want one look." I muttered as I climbed up higher and higher. I've only been working a few days in the field. I loved climbing the tree at the end of every day to call the end of the work day. Every day I made it my goal to get higher and higher so I could touch the sky. Mom thought it was silly._

_"Some day you're going to fall." She always said. I just wanted to touch the sky. I wanted to breathe in the air. Soak in the freedom. Be alive. And then the branch snapped under my feet. I screamed._

_"Rue!" I hadn't been too far up. Some branches had slowed down my fall but my legs were scratched up and bleeding. Everyone crowded around me and then I saw my father. His kind eyes looked down at me and he picked me up in his arms and carried me like he used to when I was younger. He carried me away from the crowd and towards home._

_"I'm sorry Papa." I said. He smiled._

_"Do you know why we fall Rue?" I shook my head._

_"So we may learn to pick ourselves up."_

* * *

My eyes opened and I was back in the arena. It was quiet. Birds chirped in the distance. The wind blew, rustling the leave in the tree I was in. I sighed. If only I could stay up here forever. I untied myself from the branch and climbed down the tree. I nibbled on some of the mushrooms I had picked the other day and found the clean pond and filled my waterskin. I recognized the chirping of the birds. They were mockingjays. An experiment created by the Capitol. They were a mix of mockingbird and jabberjays. We used them to communicate back in District 11. I smiled and blew the four note whistle we used back at home to signal the end of the work day.

The whistle echoed throughout the whole forest.

A branch snapped. I crouched down in the grass and took my slingshot and small knife out. My hand was shaking a little bit. I have never killed anything or anyone in my life. But maybe that would change. I closed my mouth to contain my hard breathing. I stayed low to the ground. I saw someone moving in the distance. I looked at the tree next to me and I made a run for it making sure to stay low to the ground. I grabbed a branch and heaved myself up. I heard laughter and I climbed higher and higher. It was the careers. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and I looked closely at the last boy. It was Peeta. The boy from 12. I frowned. What is he doing with them?

"Come on! Let's go hunt down the small one." Glimmer said. I clutched the branch. They were talking about me.

"She's no threat. I want the guy from 11." Marvel said. Cato scoffed.

"You guys know the plan. We get that girl from 12. Then we finish off the others." I looked at Peeta. He hung back and was staring at the ground. He looked out of place in the group as they discussed who they'd kill next. I shivered. I was on that list.

"Where do you think she is lover boy?" Cato called out to Peeta. Peeta looked up. He had a spear in one hand. He held it awkwardly as if he'd never used one in his life.

"She's smart. She would have found water by now and stayed near it." Peeta said. I couldn't believe he was selling out his fellow tribute. Peete looked down at the ground again.

"He's useless. Let's just kill and find her." Clove said.

"No. He might useful. Give him more credit." Cato said, his smile looking dark and deceiving. They walked on and disappeared. I let out the breath I had been holding on for so long. They were going after Katniss. But why? Just because she had a high mark in her training session? She was a target. I balanced myself o the branch and looked at the next tree. All the trees in this forest were close together. I put the socks on my hands, walked to the end of the branch and swung myself onto the next tree.

* * *

I had settled in for the night in another tree. I chewed on some familiar berries I had found earlier. I looked the dark night sky, wondering if my family was looking at the same sky. The Capitol seal glowed in the sky and the anthem played. There was no one dead today. I wrapped my arms around myself to conserve body heat. In the distance I saw a fire crackling. I leaned forwards and shook my head.

"Put it out you fool." I muttered. Setting up a fire in the middle of the night was like sending a message to other tributes to 'come kill me now'.

"Put it out." I willed whoever it was to put it out but whoever it was didn't receive the message. I sat back and leaned against the tree. A scream echoed throughout the forest and I leaned forwards. A canon went off. My heart pounded in my chest. That tribute should have put out the fire.

* * *

The night of day three a picture of the female tribute from District 8 glowed in the sky. I wonder how she died. Now there was the careers, me, Thresh and District 12 left in the games. Soon there would be one left. One to win it all. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.

_Ila looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her sad eyes observing the reflection of a poor girl. I smiled down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"I miss you at school Rue." She said. I knelt down in front of her and took her by the shoulders._

_"I miss you too Ila." I said. I stood up and took her hand._

_"Come. You can't be late." Before work I always took Ila, Lyle and Alessia to school before I left for the field. Malik and Sage are still quite young for schooling so they stayed home with Mother. I held Alessia's and Lyle's hands. Ila trudged behind us, kicking rocks on the ground. It was a cold morning. The wind brushed past us, threatening to blow us over. In front of the building was a group of boys at least Ila's age. When they saw us the snickered and whispered to each other. I frowned. Ila kept her head down. One of the boys separated from the rest and walked over to us._

_"Getting your worthless drop out sister to send you off to school Ila?" The boy sneered. I stood in front of Ila and glared at the boy._

_"Leave her alone." I said. The boy laughed. He was about my height with dark hair and black eyes. He laughed and looked me up and down._

_"Going to let her defend you Ila?" The boy asked. Ila glared at the boy._

_"Oh go dunk yourself in a river Theo." Ila snapped. The other boys behind Theo laughed but Theo didn't find Ila's words entertaining at all. He glared at Ila._

_"You'll regret that." He hissed. He stepped forwards. _I didn't know what came over me. A feeling I've never felt before. A fire burned inside of me. A fire that made me want to protect my sister. _There was a scuffle and a shout and soon Theo was on the ground. I held his arm behind his back and my foot rested at the nape of his neck. He yelled._

_"Get off me!" He shouted. I bent down._

_"You better leave my sister alone." I said. I twisted his arm. He yelled out in pain._

_"Okay! I'll leave her alone." Theo shouted. I released his arm and turned away._

_"Rue!" Ila screamed. I ducked down and kicked out into Theo face. He yelled in pain and clutched at his face. The fire inside was extinguished as soon as I saw the blood running down his arms. I gasped and stepped back, staring at the stream of red. I heard someone saying my name. Ila maybe. I felt someone take my arms and lead me into the school. They sat me down in a seat and I remember waiting a long time. Soon my mother came and sat down beside me. She stroked my cheek and pushed some hair behind my ear._

_"I didn't mean to." I whispered. My mother nodded._

_"I know Rue." She whispered back. I looked at her._

_"He was rude to Ila." I said. My mother nodded. I looked down at my hands and I felt tears pooling in my eyes._

_"Why must everything be so hard?" I whispered. My mother sighed and looked at the wall._

_"No matter what happens or how bad it seems today Rue, life does go on and it will be better tomorrow. You will see." Mother said as she stroked my cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight._

* * *

I woke to the sounds of crashing. I jerked awake and blinked my eyes open. I gasped. All around me the world was on fire. It crackled and moved. I struggled to untie myself from the tree. I watched the fire as it made it's way towards me. I shoved everything into the back and threw it over my shoulder. I the tree shudder and I knew it was coming down. I bent down on the branch. The tree fell sideways. I waited until the right moment and then I jumped to the next tree. I gasped as I felt my hands scratch against the branch. I pulled myself onto the branch and made my way down.

The fire was everywhere. Engulfing the tree and destroying everything in its path. I ran away. I ran as hard and as fast as I could but no matter how hard I ran it still came faster. It was chasing me to my death. I ran through branches. I felt a branch whip across my cheek but I kept running. I heard something hurtling towards me and I dove forwards. I screamed as something hit my arm. I patted my jacket until the fire went out and I kept running.

I am sure everyone in the Capitol enjoyed watching me run for my life. It felt like forever. I ran until I couldn't run any farther. I was about to give up when the fire disappeared. I fell to the ground gasping for air. My chest felt tight. My arm stung but nothing else was hurt. I looked up at the sky and I slowly lifted my hand towards it. Trying to reach for the stars like Papa said.

* * *

**_'No matter what happens or how bad it seems, life does go on and it will be better tomorrow.' Maya Angelou_**

**_'Why do we fall? So we may learn to pick ourselves up.' From the movie Batman Begins_**

**_Hope you enjoyed that! More to come very soon:)_**

**_~Wallflower95_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been recovering from a work injury for the past few days but I'm all better now and back to the world of fanfiction:) Hope you all like this chapter. I'm thinking (and hoping) 5-6 more chapter to go before the end. I have a few more memories I want to go into detail. Hopefully I can fit it all in there:)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

I woke to a burning sensation in my arm. It was cold. The sky was slowly darkening. The wind blew softly. You could hear the mockinjays singing in the distance as they started to quiet down for the night. It was quiet and peaceful. I was lying on the ground covered in leaves. I rolled to my side and sat up. The sleeve of my jacket was burnt. I slipped it off and inspected the wound on my arm. The skin was burnt and inflamed. When I touched it, it stung. I looked around the forest. I had been lucky. I had collapsed after the fire went out and ended up in an open area. I was lucky no one found me.

I stood up and stretched my aching back. _There must be something around here that will help with the burn. _I slung my backpack on my shoulders and set off. I had my slingshot in my hands just in case. I wondered how long I had been out. I started a small fire to light my way knowing that it was a risk.

As I walked through the forest in search for salvation I thought about Thresh. I wondered where he was. If he had survived the fire. To most people Thresh was not an approachable person. Even working at the fields no one had talked to him much because they were so frightened of him. But I hadn't been. I never was.

* * *

_It was my fourth day working in the fields. The people there were nice but I found that I just didn't fit in there. I was the youngest person there. I didn't no anyone. I kept to myself and did my work. I was on break. When break comes around I always look forward to climbing the tree and staying there until the end of break. Up there I could breathe. I could think. I could be myself. I was staring out into the open field when I heard him. Someone below grunted in frustration. I heard a crack. The sound of a branch breaking under someone's weight. I climbed down quietly. From his appearance you would suspect that Thresh was brutal and violent. That is not the case. In his hand I saw a small object. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized it was a small bird. It was chirping softly in his cupped hand. I slid down from a branch and landed softly on the ground._

_"I don't believe the tree will hold you." I said. He whirled around. He looked, scared for a moment. As if someone caught him doing something wrong. I frowned at him._

_"What were you trying to do?" I asked. He looked at the ground._

_"The bird's nest is up there. I can't reach it." He said, his eyes not leaving the ground. I walked towards him. I gently took his hand and took the baby bird from him. I clutched the bird to my chest in a cupped hand and climbed the tree. About mid-way up the tree I found the nest. I placed it at the tree and smiled at it. It chirped at me. I climbed back down to find him still standing there._

_"Thank you." He said._

_"Your welcome." I said. _

_"I'm Rue." I said. He nodded._

_"They girl who climbs trees." I smiled._

_"Is that what they call me?" He smiled._

_"I suppose it's not the best of names." I shook my head._

_"No it's not."_

_"I'm Thresh."_

* * *

Since then Thresh has been a brother to me. He had always been there for me even when I didn't ask for it. I longed to hear his voice. To know that he was okay. I spotted what I needed. I rushed over to the small tree. It's called Darrow leaves. By chewing them or boiling them they can be used for stings or burns. I grabbed an handful and sat down and started chewing them.

* * *

_I walked into the house with tears down my face._

_"Momma." I sobbed. She walked over and put her hands on my shoulders. I showed her the burn on my hand. I had been at my friends house helping them cook when hot water fell on my hand. My mother sat me down on the table and pulled out a bowl with leaves in it. I frowned. She put a leaf in her mouth and started chewing them. She pulled out the glob of chewed up leaf and placed it on my hand. I flinched and then relaxed when the pain ebbed away in my hand. I sighed in relief. Mother smiled at me and stroked my cheek._

_"They're called Darrow leaves. Perfect for healing wounds such as burns or stings." I nodded and smiled at her. She kissed my cheek._

* * *

I silently thanked my mother or her extensive plant knowledge. I sighed as I placed the chewed up leaves on my arm. The pain disappeared. I grab another handful of the leaves and stuff them into my bag. I felt better. I start off again. I soon realize that it's morning. I wonder if any of the other tributes got stuck in the fire or if they had the same problems as I had. That's when I smell a fire.

* * *

I crept forwards, careful not to step on any branches. I came upon and open area. In the middle was a fire pit that had some flames still there. The smoke lingered in the air. Surrounding the fire were sleeping tributes. The careers. I bent down. Clove was asleep with a knife clutched in one hand. I had seen her throw knives in training. I had seen her kill at the cornucopia. I knew she wouldn't miss her target. I saw the District 12 boy not to far from the others. I frowned. Why was he with them? I would have thought he would have made an alliance with Katniss.

Unless he was helping them find her. I was about to leave when I saw her. She was a dark shadow on the branch but I still saw her. She was staring off in the distance. They must have chased her here after the fire. I suddenly felt the urge to help her. I knew when I first saw here that I could trust. Because when I first saw her I saw something pinned to her shirt. A gold pin of a mockingjay. I crept towards a tree and climbed up as quietly as I could.

I sat across from her on a branch. Staring at her. She looked hurt. Maybe injured. There must be some way to get out of this. Someway to help her. And then I saw the nest. Just above her head was a large nest. I knew what it was. A tracker jacker nest. Another Capitol experiment. They were deadly. Enough of their venom in your body could kill. Some of their venom could put you in the worst pain you could possibly imagine along with terrifying hallucinations. Then she saw me. I gazed at her and she gazed back. Without making a sound I lifted my hand up and pointed above her head. She looked back at me with understanding in her eyes. I drew my arm side to side, making a sawing motion. She nodded.

The Capitol logo appeared in the sky. The careers stirred below us. They were probably looking to see who was left to hunt down. I made the sawing motion again. She nodded and took out a knife from her pack. She climbed up to the branch that had the tracker jacker nest. I admired her grace climbing up the tree. She found every steady branch before stepping o hit. She drew the knife back and forth. The sound of it was drowned out by the anthem playing. There was only one face in the sky tonight. It wasn't Thresh. My shoulders relaxed and I let out a small sigh of relief. Another day in the games.

The anthem ended and Katniss froze. The careers below us were talking. A laugh echoed in the forest. And then the voices became silent. They must have fallen back asleep. I had seen Katniss edge back down to her little spot in her tree. I looked back down at the clearing and sure enough the careers and Peeta were asleep.

"Rue." A hushed whisper called out to me. I edged forwards and looked at Katniss. I point to the nest and look at her. Katniss held up her knife and made a sawing motion. I nodded and edged backwards. I see a steady looking branch in a tree next to the one in mine. I sucked in a deep breath and leap to the branch. The tree rustled and shook when I moved. I gritted my teeth, hoping the other tributes didn't hear the noise. I moved about four trees down and found a good vantage point.

I saw the tree Katniss was in. I heard her sawing the branch that held the deadly nest. What if she was killed by the tracker jackers? What if the careers got to her? I swallowed nervously and gripped my slingshot in my hand. I vowed that I would help her. I could trust her. It took most of the night. Soon the sun was rising. The sky was a pink color when there was a terrible crashing sound and then chaos broke loose.

* * *

**Please comment and review guys! much appreciated:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys_:)_ So, who's going to be seeing Mockingjay this Friday? I AM:D I am so excited!**

**To butterknifebitch: I work three jobs at the moment. I am a lifeguard/swim instructor and then I coach two different swim clubs. im pretty busy all the time:)**

**I just can't believe this story is ending soon... its just... wow. I don't want it to end and I am dreading writing the very last chapter... gosh. To keep the spirits up! I'm thinking about writing a Hunger Games/Divergent crossover. I'm kinda getting a plot line together and I was just wondering if anyone would be interested? It's just at least three of my current fanfics are ending soon and I'm really sad about it but also kind of excited to write some new stuff! So, would you be interested in a Hunger Games/Divergent crossover?**

**Comment and let me know! and don't forget to review chapter 9! There will be some action coming up. I'm thinking of adding some new scenes;) stay tuned!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

I held back a gasp. My heart pounded in my chest. Katniss was down there somewhere. I heard a distant buzzing sound and some screams. The tracker jackers must have gone after some people trying to escape. I looked down at the ground. It was a risk going down there. I might run into another tribute. I set my jaw and climbed down the tree. I landed on the ground softly and ran straight towards where the careers had camped. It wasn't long before I entered the area. I felt my heart thumping against my chest, threatening to burst out.**  
**

Lying on the ground was an empty shell of a nest. It's owners chasing after their prey. Not far from the nest was a body. I walked closer and flinched. The face was unrecognizable but there was hers. Glimmer from District 1. A canon went off in the distance. I heard branches snapping not too far from where I was. I panicked. My heartbeat was now in my ears. I saw a tree and I started climbing. A tall figure with a large sword in his hand slashed his way into the center. He stood before Glimmer's body as the others entered the clearing.

Cato glared down at the nest and then started hacking at it with his sword. I flinched. He yelled in anger and the others stayed quiet.

"I am going to kill her." Cato hissed. By 'her' I knew he meant Katniss. I had to find her. I saw the next tree over and jumped for a branch. From the clearing I heard raised voices, one of them was Cato's. Another sounded, smaller... weaker. And then I recognized the voice. It was the boy from District 12. They were yelling. And the I thought of Katniss out there. I had to find her. The sky was growing dark. I knew I had to turn in for the night. I climbed up in the tree and settled on a branch and closed my eyes. Dreaming of home.

* * *

_"What would you do if you were selected for the games?" I whispered. I looked out at the sun setting on the horizon. The orange and yellow in the sky slowly ebbing away turning to night. Thresh was playing with a weed in his hand. He flicked it away and glared at the sky._

_"Do whatever I can to survive." He said. It was three weeks before the reaping. I was terrified my name would be called for my first year._

_"Do you think you could do it?" I asked._

_"Do what?"_

_"Survive. Win. Become a victor." I said. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Why are you asking me this Rue?" He asked, sounding a little impatient. I threw a rock._

_"I want to know." I said. He sighed._

_"Maybe." He said. We stayed quiet for a moment._

_"I don't want to be called." I whispered. Thresh put his arm around me and hugged me close._

_"You won't be called." He reassured me._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

How unlucky I was to be reaped for my first and maybe last Hunger Games. When I was younger I thought the games were a waste. To settle a war that happened many years ago we create something that's worse? That gives us peace? It was barbaric. It was cruel. I believe in a free world. One day. One day someone will stand up, and when that one person stands up everyone else will follow. I woke up the next morning to chirping birds and voices.

I looked below me on the ground. Careers. I leaned against the tree, my heart pounding. They were up quite early after that attack the other day. My curiosity got the better of me. I swung to the next tree and silently crept down the tree. There were two people walking away from me. A boy and a girl. The boy was Cato. The girl had bow and arrow with her, Glimmer was her name. I crept along behind them without making a sound. Staying low to the ground. Eventually the stepped out of the forest and headed into the clearing. I blinked at the sunlight. They were heading towards the Cornucopia. I climbed up the nearest tree and observed them.

They had food and weapons stacked in a pile next to the Cornucopia. There were a few of them. I only recognized three of them. Cato, Glimmer and the girl who was deadly at throwing knives. Clove, I think her name was. Those three were speaking to a smaller boy. One I didn't know the name of but I knew he was from District 3. Once they were done talking to him they ran off, back into the forest. I frowned. Why leave the boy with all of their supplies? There was no way he keep off someone like Thresh. Even with that spear he had in his hands.

Something wasn't right. I had to find Katniss.

* * *

Iheaded back into the forest, re-tracing my steps back to the tree I had originally been in. The Careers must have come back in here to take out Katniss so I had to get to her first. I went deeper into the forest making sure I stepped lightly on the ground. I froze. I heard something. I crouched low to the ground. I slowed down my breathing and waited for movement. Someone was trudging through the forest, not trying to be subtle at all. Branches snapped under the person's wait. I took out my small knife and held it against my chest. I breathed deeply and shut my eyes for a moment. When the sounds got closer I stood up slowly with my knife raised.

A girl appeared. I didn't know her name. She was small, nearly my size with sleek red hair tied tight and big amber eyes. She saw me. I didn't move and neither did she. We didn't say anything. She turned her head and kept walking until she disappeared into the forest. I let out my breath and shook myself awake. I had to find Katniss. She couldn't have gone to far. I followed some broken branches. I found a piece of cloth snagged on a branch.

It wasn't lone before I found her. She looked fine. She sat in a clearing by a small fire. She had an animal cooking over it. The smell made my mouth water. I have been eating berries and mushrooms for days. My stomach rumbled. I crept towards her without a sound. A twig snaps under my foot and I hide behind a tree. I hear the sound of her arrow against the bow. I feel my heart beat against my chest.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances." I didn't respond at first. Hearing her speak to me for the first time scared me at first. Then I slowly edge around the tree to look at her.

"You want me for an ally?"

"Why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway." She said. I blinked.

"You hungry?" I swallowed hard, running my tongue along my dry mouth. I looked longingly at the meat cooking over the fire.

"Come on then, I've had two kills today." I crept forwards, taking slow and silent steps.

"I can fix your stings." I said to her. Her grey eyes flashed towards me.

"Can you? How?" She asked. I dig inside my pack for the Darrow leaves I collected.

"Where'd you find those?"

"Just around. We all carry them when we work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there. There are a lot here too." I said.

"That's right. You're District Eleven. Agriculture." She said.

"Orchards huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings." I smiled.

"Well come on then. Fix me up." Katniss sits herself down on the ground and rolls up her pants leg to reveal the nasty looking sting. I put a leaf in my mouth and begin chewing. After a minute I press the green gloppy wad on the sting.

"Ohhh." Katniss breathes out in relief. I giggled.

"Lucky you had the sense to pull the stingers out or you'd be a lot worse."

"Do my neck! Do my cheek!" She practically begged. I treated the stings on her neck and cheek. Katniss notices the burn on my forearm I received from the wild fire.

"I've got something for that." She set aside her weapons and grabbed something from her very own pack. It's a silver tin, probably from a sponsor. Katniss opens the tin and dip her finger in. She takes it out and spread the medicine on my burn. I sighed.

"You have good sponsors." I said.

"Have you gotten anything yet?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You will, though. Watch. Te closer we get to the end, the more people will realize how clever you are." Katniss took the stick that held the meat over the fire and she gave it a turn.

"You weren't joking about having me for an ally?" I asked.

"No, I meant it." She said. I felt... honored to have her as an ally. But I knew it wouldn't last long. If we ended up being the last two standing, could I take the shot? I looked at Katniss Everdeen and I saw the girl who volunteered to go too the Hunger Games in her sister's place. I saw a girl who would do anything for her family, as would I.

"Okay." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She grasped my hand and we shook.

"It's a deal."

* * *

**More to come very soon. Please review!**

**Thanks:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am posting this chapter tonight on this night in honor of the Mockingjay film. One word... AWESOME! seriously guys you must see it:) anyways, here is #10. enjoy!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**10**

Together, Katniss and I scrapped together a decent meal. I provided some edible roots I had found earlier. Katniss was cooking a bird I recognized from my District called a groosling. Katniss handed me a whole leg and I looked at it.

"Oh." I said as I too it slowly from her hand.

"I've never had a whole leg to myself before." I said. At home food was scarce.

* * *

_Dad and I always came home at the same time from work. It was nearly dark every time we came home. When we opened the door a wonderful scent made our mouths water. I breathed it in when I entered the house._

_"It smells delicious." I breathed out. My father walked towards my mother and spun her around. She smiled and laughed. Her turned her towards him and kissed her on the mouth. The little ones all made sounds of disgust but I marveled at their happiness. I am glad that they love each other. I smiled and put my things on the ground._

_"What's for dinner?" I asked. My mother sighed._

_"Some bread and cabbage soup." I nodded._

_"Sounds good mom." Illa said with a smile. When the food was served the portions were small. I always noticed mother would give us slightly bigger portions than hers and dad's. It always made me sad because no matter what we did to provide this family with more it was never enough._

* * *

"Take the other." Katniss said, she held the other leg out to me.

"Really?"

"Take whatever you want. Now that I've got a bow and arrows, I can get more. Plus I've got snares. I can show you how to set them." She said. I looked at the leg uncertainly.

"Oh, take it." Katniss put the drumstick in my hand.

"It will only keep a few days anyway, and we've got the whole bird plus the rabbit." I couldn't help it. I took a huge bite and I didn't even stop to take a breath.

"I'd have thought, in District 11, you'd had a bit more to eat than us. You know, since you grow the food." I looked up at her in shock. I swallowed the food I had in mouth.

"Oh, no, we're not allowed to eat the crops." I said.

"They arrest you or something?" I remembered one time someone had tried to eat from the crops.

* * *

_I once knew a boy, about my age. His name had been Bae. He had only been working in the fields for a few days. He had come to work for the same reason I came to work. To help provide for his family. We had been sitting in the hot sun one day. I sat there drinking from my canteen. No food today. Bae sat beside me. His stomach growled. He clutched at it and groaned._

_"How can you stand it?" He moaned. I smiled._

_"You get used to it." I said._

_"Not possible." He said. He stared at the fields longingly. His tongue ran over his lips._

_"Just one stalk of corn..." He muttered._

_"You'll get in trouble." I said._

_"I won't get caught." He said as he winked at me. He disappeared. Only minutes later did I hear the shouting. I stood up and hurried over to the commotion. The guards had a small figure in between them. It wasn't until they marched past me that I saw Bae. I gasped._

_"Everyone to the town square!" Someone called out. Every worker in the field marched towards the town square. I was pulled along with them. Once in the square I saw the guards drag Bae into the middle. A stalk of corn fell behind them. Bae was strapped to a post in the middle of the square. The door of the Justice building opened and Mayor Cade stood before everyone. His voice rang out._

_"I have been notified by the guards in the fields that someone tried to steal some food." The crowd stayed quiet._

_"You all know the rules. Poaching from the fields is strictly punishable by public whipping. Let this be a lesson." One of the guards took a whip out from his jacket and brought it down on Bae's back. Everyone flinched at the sound it made. I lost count of how many whips Bae received. So many that he didn't survive. He had died before they even finished. He had taken his last breath. When they finished the guards just left him there. His body hung from the post. The square emptied but I stayed behind. I looked at his body. I didn't cry. I didn't move. I just stood there staring at the body of a boy who had only wanted food._

* * *

"They whip you and make everyone else watch." I managed to say.

"The mayor's very strict about it." I said. I changed the subject.

"Do you get all the coal you want?"

"No. Just what we buy and whatever we track in our boots."

"They feed us a bit extra during harvest, so that people can keep going longer."

"Don't you have to be in school?" I didn't want to mention that I left school and worked full time in the fields. Some things are not meant to be shared.

"Not during harvest. Everyone works then." I said. It was interesting learning about Katniss's life in District 12. She told me about the black market and the cat her sister her had. I wondered if the people watching this were getting bored of our conversation. At my suggestion, we laid out all the food we had. Katiss takes one of the berries I had and rolls it in between her fingers.

"You sure this is safe?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, we have them back home. I've been eating them for days." I said as I popped a handful into my mouth. Katniss slowly bites into. I take out my slignshot, the waterskin, the socks and a sharp rock I had found.

"I know it's not much but I had to get away from the Cornucopia fast." I said.

"You did just right." Katniss spread out her gear and I gasped when I saw a pair of sunglasses in her pile.

"How did you get those?" I asked.

"In my pack. They've been useless so far. They don't block the sun and they make it harder to see." She said.

"These aren't for the sun, they're for the darkness," I explained. "Sometimes , when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs to those of us highest in the trees. Where the torchlight doesn't reach. One time, this boy Martin, he tried to keep his pair. His it in his pants. They killed him on the spot." I said as I remembered the awful memory.

* * *

_Thresh walked beside me as we finished a late harvest. The torchlight lit our path. Martin came up beside me. I saw him slip something into his pants pocket._

_"What was that?" I asked. He smiled at me._

_"Nothing." He said._

_"What are you up too Martin?" Thresh questioned._

_"None of your business." He said with a smile. That smile was still on his face when he was shot in the back. I screamed. Thresh pulled me away as Martin's body fell to the ground. The guards walked up to his body and pulled out the pair of night vision glasses we used to see in the dark. Neither of the guards said anything. One of them nudged Thresh._

_"Keep moving." Thresh took my hand and pulled me away. I looked back at Martin's body. His eyes were still open. His lips curled into that last smile._

* * *

"They killed a boy for taking these?" Katniss said.

"Yes, and everyone knew he was no danger. Martin wasn't right in the head. I mean, he acted like a three year-old. He just wanted the glasses to play with." I said. Katniss changed the subject.

"So what do these do?" She asked me.

"They let you see in complete darkness. Try them tonight when the sun goes down." I said. Katniss gave me some matches and I made sure she had enough leaves for her stings in case they flared up again. We put out the fire and headed upstream.

"Where do you sleep?" Katniss asked me.

"In the trees? In just your jacket?" I held up my extra pair of socks.

"I have these for my hands." I said.

"You can share my sleeping bag. We'll both easily fit." I smiled and nodded. I scout out a tree and find a branch with a fork that's strong enough to hold the two of us. We settle in just when the anthem begins playing. There were no deaths today.

"Rue, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" Katniss asked. Katniss is whispering even thought the anthem is drowning out our conversation. I notice her put her hand over her lips as if to hide her words from the world. I do the same.

"Two," I said. "The girls from District 1 and 4 are dead. There's ten of us left." I said.

"Something strange happened. At least, I think it did. It might have been the tracker jacker venom making me imagine things," Katniss said. "You know the boy from my District? Peeta? I think he saved my life. But he was with the careers.

"He's not with them now," I said. "I've spied on their camp by the lake. The made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. But he's not there. Maybe he did save you and had to run." She didn't answer. I had to wonder if this whole star crossed lover was an act or if it was real.

"If he did, it was all probably just part of his act. You know, to make people think he's in love with me." She said.

"Oh," I say. "I didn't think it was an act."

"Course it is. He worked it out with our mentor." The anthem ended and the sky goes dark above us.

"Let's try out these glasses." Katniss pulled the glasses out from her bag and put them on.

"I wonder who else got a pair of these."

"The careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake. And they're strong." I said.

"We're strong, too. Just in a different way."

"You are. You can shoot. What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself. Can they?"

"They don't need to. They have all those supplies."

"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last? I mean, it's the Hunger Games, right?"

"But, Katniss, they're not hungry."

"No, they're not. That's the problem." She was quiet for a moment."

"I think we're going to have to fix that, Rue." She said. I smiled and looked at the night sky. I curl up against Katniss and immediately fall asleep, dreaming of home. Of my family. I longed to see them. I missed them. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. It was probably Illa waking me up because I slept in late again.

"Rue. Rue!" My eyes snapped open. I saw Katniss's face in the dim light.

"Wha-?" She slaps her hand against my mouth, preventing me from talking. Below, we hear a low rumbling sound.

* * *

**So that end part is just and added scene of my own creation. I just wanted to add some action scenes with Rue and Katniss. Hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the all knew action scene with Katniss and Rue! Please comment and review:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. I spent a long time trying to decide what to do for this chapter. I hope you all like what I've decided to do:) Please remember this scene was never in the book or movie. I made it up because I wanted a few action scenes. Enjoy!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**11**

The sound grew louder and louder.

"What is that?" The tree shook. Katniss held up her hand in silence. The wind blew softly. I was about to speak when I heard the sound. The tree shook again. A rumbling sound came from below. We edged forwards and looked down. Below was a monster. I've only ever heard of bears before. I was told they were large and violent beasts. This creature was beyond that. Dark fur covered its body. His claws and teeth were long and sharp. And I might have been imagining... were it's eyes glowing red?

"What is that?" I gasped. Katniss was shoving the items she had into her bag.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" She untied the rope that strapped us to the forked branch into the tree. That's when the bear started to climb and it climbed fast.

"Rue!" Katniss pulled me up. I saw the branch of another tree and I leaped for it. I turned back to where Katniss was.

"Come on!" Katniss jumped just as the bear clawed for her. The bear roared in frustration.

"What is it Katniss?" I screamed.

"That is a muttation."

"We need to stay in the trees. We'll be safer that way." I nodded. And we swung to the next tree. The bear was smart. He climbed down and followed us by foot. I've seen a few muttations televised in previous game. One year there had been a muttation tiger that had ripped out one of the tribute's throat. Muttations are experiments the Capitol work on for their little games. It was their entertainment.

Our plan was working for a bit. Until the branch snapped. One moment I in the trees and the next I was falling.

* * *

"RUE!" Katniss screamed. I fell to the ground and kept my arms over my head. I grunted and groaned in pain when I felt the impact. I was bruised but nothing was broken. Branches flew past me and the bear roared. I looked up and there it was. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't look back but I could hear the beast running on all fours behind me. My backpack slammed against my back as I ran. A branch above me snapped. I threw myself to the left as the branch hit the ground where I had been standing.

I backed up and hit a tree trunk. The bear stood on its legs and let loose a terrible roar. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I remembered something. Something Thresh once said to me.

* * *

_I had been climbing and jumping from tree to tree one afternoon during work in the fields. I came down and noticed Thresh smiling at me. _

_"What?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled._

_"What?"_

_"I was just thinking how dangerous of a tribute you'd be in the games." I flinched at the thought of being at the games because reaping day was only weeks away._

_"And why is that?" I asked._

_"Because you're small and fast. They can't kill you if they can't catch you."_

* * *

An arrow hissed through the air and hit the bear. The bear turned towards his new prey. Katniss sat in a branch, setting another arrow in her bow. The bear bolted for her. Her eyes widened in terror. The bear hit the tree and Katniss fell down.

"Katniss!" I screamed. I ran towards her, slipping the sharp rock and my slingshot out of my bag. I shot a rock at the bear.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled but the beast didn't turn. It had Katniss backed up against a tree. She was dazed from the fall. _You're small and fast. They can't kill you if the can't catch you. _I ran towards the bear with the sharp rock in my right hand and I jumped on it's back. The bear roared in frustration and tried to throw me off but I held on tightly. I raised the rock above my head and brought it down hard into the bear's back. I brought it down again and again. Finally, the beast fell without another sound. The rock was still lodged in it's back. I was still upon it's back. Gasping for breath.

I've never killed anything before. I didn't even think I was capable of performing such an act. Going into these games, I actually hoped that I could get through it without harming anyone... or anything. I stepped backwards until my back hit a tree trunk and I slid to the ground. I wasn't feeling victorious after winning a battle against a muttation. I was feeling regret for taking a life. I saw my hands. Stained with the creature's blood.

Katniss knelt down in front of me. She said something that I didn't really hear. All the sound was muffled. As if I was listening from another room. She was talking to me but I didn't respond. All I saw was the creature lying in front of me with a rock in it's back.

* * *

**Sorry its not a long one you guys. That was all I wanted for this chapter. I'm thinking I can make 3-4 more chapters work before then end. Thanks for reading. Please comment and review!**

**~Wallflower95**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!:) So I know that in this chapter Rue mentioned she observed the Careers at their camp before she found Katniss and you know what I realized? I never put that scene in the story! For that I apologize. I updated chapter 9 and added the scene of Rue observing the Career camp. Take a look! **

**Also, if you guys are super into Hunger Games fanfics then check out my sister's newest story 'Stay Alive'. Her pename is birdywings and 'Stay Alive' is all about Hamitch in his Hunger Games. Take a look guys! It's awesome:)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to say that there will be about two or three chapter left:( so sad to end it. And the ending is going to awful to write!:'(**

**Please comment and review!**

**Thanks:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**12**

I was in shock after killing that bear. I have never killed anyone or anything. Seeing it's blood on my hands. The body of the beast before me. Knowing that I did that. It really scared me. I was quiet for some time and Katniss must have known what I was going through. She left me alone. A day after I started eating and talking again. I realized that I wasn't in District 11 anymore. I am in the Hunger Games and to stay alive here I had to do things I didn't even know I was capable of.

I trust Katniss. She was like the older sister I never knew. That night when the anthem ended I snuggled up right next to her and fell right to sleep. I felt safe... like I was back home with my family. Soon I hear the morning chirps of birds. I open my eyes. Katniss is fast asleep beside me with her arm around my body. I gently remover her arm and I sit up. I stretched my arms and perched on a branch across from where Katniss was sleeping. The sky was streaked with light. It was quiet except for the birds. I hear chirping nearby. I look above my head at the branch. I stand up. There's a nest and in the nest are two large eggs. The Mother bird must have left. I reach into the nest and gently take the eggs into my hands. I feel guilty for taking them. It's like taking more lives away. But we had to eat something. I kneel down and perch on my branch. The boom of a canon went off in the distance. My head snapped towards where it came from. Across from me, Katniss jolted awake.

We are both silent for a moment, waiting for more shots but there are none.

"Who do you think that was?" Katniss asked. Deep inside of me I really hoped it wasn't Thresh. Katniss was probably hoping it wasn't Peeta.

"I don't know. It could have been any of the others. I guess we'll know tonight." I said.

"Who's left again?"

"The boy from District 1. Both tributes from 2. The boy from 3. Thresh and me. And you and Peeta," I said. "That's eight. Wait, and the boy from 10, the one with the bad leg. He makes nine." There was someone else but neither could think of who it was.

"I wonder how that last one died." I whisper.

"No telling. But it's good for us. A death should hold the crowd a bit. Maybe we'll have time to do something before the Gamemakers decide things have been moving to slowly. What's in your hands?" Katniss said.

"Breakfast." I said, showing her the eggs I had found.

"What kind are those?"

"Not sure. There's a marshy area over that way. Some kind of waterbird maybe?" Neither of us want to set a fire as it could bring more trouble towards us. We each suck the insides of the eggs, eat a rabbit legs and have some berries.

"Ready to do it?" Katniss asked as she pulled her pack onto her shoulders. I frowned.

"Do what?"

"Today we take out the Career's food." She said.

"Really? How?" To do something like that is a huge risk. Is it a risk I'm willing to take? I thought about my family back in District 11. I told them I would come home. I made a promise. I had to keep it.

"No idea. Come on, we'll figure out a plan while we hunt." She said. We don't get much hunting done as Katniss is too busy extracting all the information about the Career camp from me. I tell her all that I had seen.

"The boy from District 3? He's working with them?"

"Yes, he stays at the camp full time. He got stung, too, when they drew the tracker jackers in by the lake. I guess they agreed to let him live if he acted as their guard. But he's not very big."

"What weapons does he have?"

"Not much that I could see. A spear. He might be able to hold a few of us off with that, but Thresh could kill him easily."

* * *

_I remember one dark and cold night. We had finished a long day in the fields and Thresh and I were trudging along back home. I could see my breath on the air. I pulled my jacket tighter against my body. I didn't hear the wolf. Thresh heard it though._

_"Get down!" He shoved me towards the ground. I gasped as my hands hit sharp rocks. I turned my head to see a wolf charging towards a large creature. Then I realized that the large creature was Thresh. He stood tall and grounded as the wolf charged. I was about to scream for him but he moved so fast nothing escaped my lips. The wolf was upon him. His jaw agape. His teeth glinting in the low lighting. And then Thresh took him by the head and swung him sideways. Thresh kicked the wolf to the ground and twisted it's neck. There was an awful snapping sound and the wolf laid still on the ground. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't feel my hands._

_Thresh saw me and was immediately at my side. _

_"It's okay." He whispered. I stared into his face and he stared back at me. He reached under me and lifted me up into his arms, cradling me like a small child. I put my head against his shoulder. My bleeding hands cupped on my stomach._

_"It's okay."_

* * *

Just like with the wolf, Thresh could handle himself. He could easily take care of the boy from 3.

"And the food's just out in the open?" Katniss asked. I nod.

"Something's not quite right about that whole setup." Katniss said.

"I know. But I couldn't tell what exactly," I said. "Katniss, even if you could get the food, how would you get rid of it?"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." She poked me in the belly.

"Eat it!" I giggled. I hadn't laughed since before reaping day.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them." After that we gather roots and berries and in that time I learn more about Katniss. I learn that she is the oldest of only two children. It's her and and her little sister, Primrose, the one she volunteered for. She lives with Prim and her mother. Her father died long ago in an explosion in the mines. Katniss then asks me what I love most. Of course I would naturally say my family, but then I think of something else.

* * *

_I once walked in on my mother, cleaning up after dinner. I was young then and always curious. I had thought she was talking to her self. Then I heard her singing softly._

_'Deep in the meadows where people lie'_

_'Are you coming to stay?'_

_'A light is shining, welcoming you into it's embrace'_

_'Are you coming to stay?'_

_'Here you lie, forever'_

* * *

At the time, I did not understand the meaning of the song. But now I knew it was about death. About leaving this world and entering a new one.

"Music." I answer.

"Music?"

"You have a lot of time for that?" Katniss asked.

"We sing at home. At work, too. That's why I love your pin." I say, pointing to the mockingjay pin on her jacket.

"You have mockingjays?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I have a few that are my special friends. We can sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually up highest, so I'm the first to see the flag that signals quitting time. There's a special little song I do," I open my mouth and sing the four note run that we use back home.

"And the mockingjays spread it around the orchard. That's how everyone knows to knock off. They can dangerous though, if you get too near their nests. But you can't blame them for that." I said. Katniss unclasps her pin and holds out her hand.

"Here, you take it. It has more meaning for you than me." She said.

"Oh, no," I close her fingers of her hand and push her hand back. "I like to see it on you. That's how I decided I could trust you. Besides, I have this." I pull out the carved star my father had given me. The one he carved when he was my age.

"It's a good luck charm." I said.

"Well, it's worked so far," Katniss said while pinning the mockingjay back on her shirt. "Maybe you should just stick with that." She said. By lunch, we have a plan. By early afternoon, we are ready to carry it out. Katniss helps me collect wood for the two campfires we were going to make for our plan. We decide to me afterward at the site where we had our first meal together all those nights ago. Before Katniss leaves she makes sure I have enough food. I am feeling nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if we're killed? Katniss insists I take her sleeping bag.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Not if I pick up another bag down by the lake," She says with a smile. "You know, stealing isn't illegal here." I decide to teach Katniss my four note song so we could communicate using mockingjays.

"It might not work. But if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know I'm okay, only I can't get back right away."

"Are there many mockingjays here?"

"Haven't you seen them? They've got nests everywhere."

"Okay, if all goes according to plan, I'll see you for dinner." She says. I throw my arms around her and hug Katniss. She seems surprised at first and then she hugs me back.

"You be careful." I whispered.

"You, too." She said. She gives me a reassuring look and she heads upstream, away from me. I felt a terrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. A bad feeling. A feeling that something might go wrong. I watched as Katniss disappeared into the forest. I slowed down my breathing and turned around. I had to carry out the plan. It was simple. Nothing could go wrong. We were going to be fine.

* * *

_The night before the Games, Thresh had come to see me in my room. I had been awake for hours, I hadn't been able to sleep. Thresh crept in and sat beside me on the bed. I stared out the window that overlooked the Capitol. I leaned against his shoulder._

_"Can you promise me I'll see my family again?" I whispered. Saying that had made me feel terrible because I knew there could only be one victor. Thresh looked out the window._

_"I don't think I can Rue." He whispered back. I nodded sadly._

_"I miss them." He nodded._

_"I know you do." I felt tears threatening to come out._

_"I don't want to die Thresh." I said. He hugged me close._

_"You won't die Rue."_

_"Promise?" Thresh sat back._

_"The last time I made you a promise, I didn't keep it." He said, referring to the time he promised I wouldn't be reaped. I leaned back._

_"Do you promise me that I won't die in the Games Thresh?" He was quiet for a moment. He took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes._

_"I promise Rue."_

* * *

**That song that Rue's mother was singing was completely made up. It's not in the book or movie. Oh gosh... so about to two to three chapters left. I'm thinking two but I'll try and stretch it to three. We shall see. Again please check out the story 'Stay Alive' by birdywings! You guys will love it. Please comment and review. I will update soon.**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here we go guys... down to the final two chapters of Here I Lie. Hope you all like this one. Stay tuned for the very last chapter coming soon!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**13**

The plan is for Katniss to go too the Career camp and destroy all their supplies while it's my job to distract them by setting fires so they'd think they'd found us. It was a simple enough plan. What could possibly go wrong? I walk towards the spot where I'm supposed to set the first fire. Katniss's instruction were clear. Set the first fire. Then set the second fire and then disappear before they find you. I can do that.

I'm building up the branches into a pile, trying to be as quiet as I can.

If we were lucky, we'd be able to get enough wood for the winter to build a small fire inside the fireplace in our home in District 11. It wasn't much but it was enough for my family. All us children huddled in front of it. Eager to get some of it's warmth. Mother and father stood beside us, smiling down at us. Father with his hands on mother's shoulders. Even though it was a small fire barely big enough to warm our family, it was still a happy and peaceful moment. We had all been quiet and we had all been happy.

This was nearly done. The Games. Maybe I'd get out of here. But if I did it would mean Katniss dying and I didn't want that to happen. During our alliance I have grown to care for her as a younger sister would care for an older sister. I didn't want anything to happen to her. She was kind and caring. If I didn't win the games I wanted Katniss to win. She deserves it. I hit stone against a stone and start a fire. The fire climbs up the branches, making it's way to the top. I watch it for a bit and then head away from the fire. I head towards the second. There are three fires I need to set. One I will set tonight and another in the early morning. Katniss will be destroying the supplies soon.

When I reach the second fire I start setting it... thinking about home.

* * *

_It had been a cold winter day. Too cold to work. Too cold to be outside, and yet, everyone was out there. Everyone in town came to the very middle where my father and I had piled up branches, tinder and wood. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wrapped the blanket around my body I hit the stones I had in my hands together. Sparks flew and the flames grew bigger and bigger until they were up higher than me._

_Everyone in town stood in awe of the sight. My father put his arm around me and my family came closer. I held Ila's hand and mother silenced my little brothers and sisters. Everyone was quiet, just staring at the magnificent sight. That was the safest and warmest I have ever felt._

* * *

Right then and there in the games I wished I was back at home with my family in front of that warm fire. I wish I had never been chosen. I wish I had never been reaped for the games. Why me? Why? I turned away from the fire, deciding to call it a night. I was tired and frustrated. As I'm climbing up a tree for the night I hear a boom in the distance. I freeze on my way up the tree.

It wasn't cannon. It was... an explosion. I smiled. Katniss. She must have destroyed the supplies. I wrap myself in the sleeping bag, thankful for the warmth and I close my eyes, dreaming of returning home to my family.

* * *

The Mockingjays sing in the morning. They always did that back at home. They sang to signal the start of a new day. I hoped I would see Katniss today. I hope the Careers didn't get her. That was my fear but I also know that Katniss is smarter than they are. She'd be okay. It was time to set the third fire. This fire was farthest from the site we are supposed to meet at. All I have to do is set this fire and be on my way back to her. It was all going to be fine. The day was perfect, the sun was shining and the Mockingjays are singing. It reminded me of a good day back in District 11. I sing the four note tune and it echoes across the forest. Katniss will get the message.

I was heading towards that last fire when I heard a branch snap. I froze. My heart was pounding in my chest. Maybe it was Katniss. But I knew it wasn't. I sensed another presence. The presence of a predator. I turned slowly and there he was. I recognized him as a boy from District 1. He had a long and deadly look spear that he gripped tightly in both hands. A dark expression masked his face. I didn't say anything. I felt a scream rising in my throat. I pulled out my sharp rock and my slingshot. My hands were shaking terribly.

Why was this any different from the bear? They are both living creatures. They are no different. The boy walked towards me with the spear. I backed away. My heart was hammering against my chest. I held out both of my pitifully small weapons. And then he moved. I dodged the attack and swiped at him with my rock. A gash appeared on his arm. I gasped. He yelled out and attacked again. I moved to the side and tried to slash at him but he was ready for the move. His spear hit my hand and the rock went flying. I backed away and started running. I can run fast. I can outrun him.

* * *

_I had always liked running back at home. One time. I ran in the fields with a few friends from school. It had been on a non work day. All workers were at home with the day off. A few friends decided it would fun to run free in the orchard. It had been incredible. The rush of freedom. The wind in my face. The smell of fresh air and the orchard. The earth under my feet. I had felt like I was flying._

* * *

But this was different. Here I am not running because I enjoy it. Here I am running for my life. Here I am running because someone is trying to kill me. I run as fast as I can and I can tell that I am losing him. I almost smile because I almost free. And then I fall to the ground. My face is planted into the ground. I try moving but the weight is heavy. I roll over. Its a net. I try to untangle myself from the trap but it is no use. I see the boy running towards me with the spear. I struggle and scratch at the mesh. Then I start screaming for Katniss. I scream as loud as I can.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I see him. He's getting closer. Soon he stands above me with the spear raised above his head.

"Rue!" I hear her. He looks down at me and my heart stops in my throat.

"Rue! I'm coming!" It's too late. It's too late. There's a crash and Katniss breaks through the clearing. I turn towards her and reach out for her.

"Katniss." And then I felt the spear go through me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the final chapter of 'Here I Lie' guys. It was a difficult last chapter to write. Not only was it hard chapter due to the death of Rue but it's also the end of the story. Its been a good one you guys. I want to say thank you to all of you who have commented, review, followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope to see some of you come back for other future stories of mine. If any of you are fans of How To Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians then check out my newest crossover story called 'Frost &amp; Flames' featuring Hiccup and Jack Frost. If not, stay tuned for the Divergent/Hunger Games crossover I am co-authoring with LeighEight. We're working on the plot line at the moment and we hope to get it up soon. **

**I hope you all have an amazing holiday and thank you so much for reading 'Here I Lie'. You are all awesome! :)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**14**

The spear went through my body so fast, there was no time to cry out in pain or scream. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the District 1 boy fall with an arrow in his throat. I turn my head to the side. Katniss has another arrow set in her bow, ready to shoot anymore people down.

"Are there anymore?" She keeps asking me. I tell her several times there are none left. I roll to the side a little bit. The spearhead was is buried deep into my stomach. I try not to look down at the wound, knowing that it was beyond any healing. Katniss shoves the dead Career away from me and takes out her knife. She cuts away the net and frees me from it. I can feel my life ebbing away so slowly. I grow weak. I reach out towards her with my hand. She takes it and doesn't let go.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper.

"Every last bit." She says to me.

"You have to win." I say to her. She nodded.

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now." She says. A cannon goes off in the distance. I'm afraid mine will be going off very soon. I tighten my grip on her hand.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"Course not. Staying right here." She says with a small smile on her face, but I can see the expression she is trying to mask. She is trembling. She is breaking. She moves in closer and places my head on her lap. She strokes my face and brushes my hair out of my eyes.

"Sing." I barely manage to say the word. Everything is fading away. My vision is going dark but I struggle under the darkness, refusing to go. And then I hear her voice.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

My breathing slows down and I just listen to her voice singing softly. It is such a beautiful day out. Above there are green trees and sunshine streaming through the branches. It's so quiet... so peaceful

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Her voice is shaking. I can hear the tears threatening to fall. I wanted to comfort her. To let her know everything would be okay. That she could win this. That she had to win this. But I couldn't. I was so tired. My eyes fluttered shut but I imagined myself in a tree, just like at home at the end of a work day. Sitting there on a branch, watching the sun set in the sky.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

It so quiet and peaceful. I breathe deeply. I can see the sun setting, the orange painted in the sky.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Her voice is fading a way and now I can hear the mockingjays singing Katniss's song. The echo in the distance and all I can see is the sunset disappearing in the sky... and I smile because I am flying now.

_**The End**_


End file.
